


无题

by El_Mar



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 3p, ABO, F/M, M/M, 应该还有别的但我不知道该怎么形容了, 强行标记, 总之很奇怪请不要看, 监禁play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Mar/pseuds/El_Mar
Summary: 不义世界，迪克复活，达米安监禁了他，还有阿萨纳西娅在里面捣乱……





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 妹妹和迪克的描写很多哦，确定要看这么奇怪的东西吗？真的吗？真的要看吗？

达米安的手像对待一件名贵古董那样轻轻抚摸他的脸庞，“……你醒了？”  
迪克从浑浑噩噩的黑暗中勉强清醒过来，手腕一动就听到铁链碰撞的声响。四周昏暗幽闭，熟悉的alpha信息素像温热的泥沼包围着他，还混着一丝若有若无的甜腥气。  
他不知道自己家晕过去了多久，记忆里最后的一刻还是混乱潮湿的喘息和无法填满的欲求。发情期的热潮和做爱消耗了他全部的体力，只能靠对方健壮的手臂和大腿支撑着跪坐在地上。这个空间的温度显然已经被调整到适宜人体的状态，贴着脊背的胸膛也是那么温热，但格雷森却从骨头里冷到打颤。  
他不知道他们怎么会发展到了现在这个地步。  
他和他最亲爱的弟弟。  
“达米安……求你——”  
“别说话，你的嗓子哑了。”达米安语气平淡地说着，不知从哪里端起一碗淡白的液体送到他嘴边。  
迪克闭上眼，撇开头，强令自己不要轻易屈服于对方压迫性的气息，身体被过度刺激的劳累抵消了一点发情的欲望，“现在还来得及，我们可以……”  
“格雷森，我是不会放手的。你可以背叛我，试图逃走，试图杀了我，但我不会放手。”他的声音依旧平稳，但迪克能听出他透露出的一丝疲惫。在他的记忆里，很少能从达米安身上看到这种情绪。这令他的心脏疼痛不已。  
“达米安，我……”我怎么会背叛你，更不会杀你，事实上哪怕到了现在这一步，我宁可我们各自为阵兵戎相见，也要你安然无恙。  
达米安端着碗抵到他唇边，“你想自己喝还是我喂你喝。”  
迪克知道对方在自己面前已经足够有耐心了，这样的对话不会达成任何的结果。他只好提着一颗心低下头慢慢啜饮。达米安一言不发地端着碗喂他，目光专注，好像只是在照顾失去行动能力的恋人，这一刻竟让迪克有了一点温情的错觉。  
突如其来的动容让他失神，不小心咳了出来。达米安迅速撤开手里的碗，但还是有几股白色的液体沿着他的下巴和前胸流到了光裸的两腿之间，本来就湿哒哒的臀缝更像是失禁了一样，他甚至在微弱的光线下看到亮晶晶的液体顺着达米安的大腿流下去。迪克条件反射地想去擦拭，手铐当啷一声，提醒他连触碰自己身体的能力都没有。被禁锢的无助突然令他产生一种强烈的难堪和羞耻，身体微不可察地颤抖起来，蛰伏的情欲以一种近乎可耻的速度抬头，刚才全身的力气和理智像攥紧的沙子一样流走。  
达米安显然察觉到了迪克的变化，炙热的呼吸贴上他的耳畔，“这锁链的声音真好听是不是？”他抬手把剩余的液体全泼到了怀里人的胸膛上，迪克徒劳地挣扎躲避，激得锁链一阵乱响。达米安的声音压抑而低哑，“就这么锁着你，让你哪儿也去不了……”  
残忍的话语里一丝入骨的温柔，让迪克浑身颤抖，身体蜷缩，但项圈上的铁链被牢牢拽在达米安手里，令他的脖颈向后仰成一个弧度，滚动的喉结被肆意舔吻吮吸。当alpha灼热的硬挺抵上他的臀缝，迪克感觉到后穴又难以自制地分泌出了液体。  
不大的空间里，两个人的信息素如轻丝缠绵，却始终抵达不了身体深处，逼得Omega全身浮起一层薄汗。长着薄茧的手指探了进去，熟练地在体内梭巡，引得迪克后穴阵阵绞紧，黏液流了达米安满手。迪克不敢睁眼，只能张大嘴喘息。  
“你下面又湿了……”达米安柔软的舌尖卷住他的耳垂，手指进得更深。  
语气里的一点怜惜让迪克难以忍受，“不，不要……”迪克咬紧牙关，口齿不清地说。压迫着喉结的皮革令他无法吞咽，一点唾液沿着嘴角溢出。  
“我不会强行标记你，别反抗。而且阿萨纳西娅应该快来了，你还是保留一点体力比较好。”  
她在迪克被带回不久就标记了他，只是短期标记，但还是让达米安愤怒到毫不犹豫地拔了刀——毕竟他自己都一直没舍得真的标记迪克——泛着寒光的刀尖指着她的鼻子，也只让她露出了一个下流意味的笑容，“我得承认，你的确品味不错。”那天刺客联盟里一般人都目睹了奥古兄妹大打出手，招招凌厉毫不避让，直到被塔利亚拦下来。  
然而他再懊恼也难以改变生理的法则，发情期令迪克痛苦地渴望着阿萨纳西娅的气味和触碰。达米安抱着发情期中浑身高温的迪克一脚踹开妹妹的房间大门时，看到对方眼里露出了掩饰不了的得意——这个恶魔，她根本就是冲着自己来的！  
从那之后，每个发情期达米安都会带迪克去这个密不透风的地下房间里，而阿萨纳西娅会来找他们。  
只是这一次，从早晨到黄昏，她都没有出现。  
达米安怀里的身体因为欲求不满而散发着高温，裹着一层汗水的腰肢像一尾鱼在手心里滑来滑去。达米安调整了一下跪在地上的双腿，让迪克的大腿撇得更开，方便自己把手指伸到最深处揉弄，那里面正像软烂泥泞的沼泽一样，得不到抚慰的热潮令Omega的身体敏感到痛苦的程度，粘液不断沿着手腕淌下来，香甜诱人的气息充斥着不大的空间，愈演愈烈地撩拨着他的神经。他的一切都美好得让他发疯，让他发疯似得想要……达米安知道自己当然可以就这么不顾一切地，毫无保留地侵占他。但他不会这么做，他答应过格雷森的，他不至于如此，他们不至于如此，至少他心里还这么相信着。  
但——那个该死的阿萨纳西娅！  
“告诉我，”达米安残忍地抽出手指撑开穴口一圈肌肉，突如其来的空虚像鞭子凌空抽在迪克饱受情欲折磨的身体上，他不受控制地叫了一声，颤抖的尾音和铁链的碰撞声回荡在四壁间，“阿萨纳西娅抱着你的时候你也会流这么多水吗？”达米安紧紧按住怀里拼命扭动的腰臀，眼神晦暗地低头缓缓亲吻他汗湿的肩背。  
迪克双眼失神地半睁着，口水淋湿了整个下巴。他的嘴唇一直无声地煽动着，但身后的人再也听不懂他想说的话。  
这时，暗室的门被打开了。刚刚被提到名字的女孩出现在门口，背后的灯光勾勒出她修长利落的身影，“你们玩得还开心吗？”

达米安站起身，看着她身后的门咔哒一声从里面上了锁。格雷森吊着双手在地上蜷成一团，瞬间涌入的alpha气息抚慰了他，然后又点燃起身体最深处的渴求。  
“你去哪了，”达米安迎上他的妹妹，然而对方眼睛都没抬一下就走了过去。他皱起眉，拉住身旁经过的人的胳膊，“怎么哪儿都找不到你，难道你不知道——”阿萨猛然提起手臂，一拽一推，达米安也懒得出手，直接重重后退一步，被抵着喉咙压在墙上。  
“我有任务，来晚了。不像某些人，这个家族需要我的效力。”  
迎面而来alpha压迫的气息弄得他心烦无比，达米安冷笑一声，“你那狗屁任务能用多长时间？别以为我不知道你打的什么算盘，阿萨纳西娅，要是再让我知道你故意折腾他，我发誓，我——”  
“你什么，达米安，你能怎样？不管再来多少次，最终害了他的那个人都会是你，用这样或那样的方式，不是吗。”他的胸口涌上那种难言的情绪，无休止地折磨他的神经，将他逼至绝境，“你太软弱。无法彻底贯彻奥古的信条，也没法赢得父亲的喜爱。”阿萨纳西娅看着男人的反应，她始终冷漠的眼里隐约闪出一点疯狂的光，“以防你还没有意识到，哥哥，我会取代你在家族的位置，甚至是格雷森身边的——”  
达米安突然猛地挺身把她掀翻在地，紧跟着拳头划破空气挥过去，阿萨纳西娅堪堪避开，提起膝盖踹过去，两个人近身缠斗起来。直到旁边突然传来格雷森一声呻吟，达米安一个分神被按住拳头仰面压在地板上。两个alpha胸膛起伏，粗重的喘息着，像两只对峙的野兽，卸去了所有故作冷淡的伪装。  
阿萨纳西娅的眼里闪着和他相似的火苗。  
最后还是达米安先闭了闭眼，声音里压抑下狂躁和颤抖，“alpha打架的信息素，他受不了这个。”不管再来多少次，这种深深的悔恨和无力感都令他愤怒到双手颤抖，“你……你先去安抚一下他。”  
昏暗的光线里，三个身影彼此交叠，空气里alpha和Omega的气味纠缠在一起，压抑的呻吟和喘息声在不大的空间里此起彼伏。  
“……啊，啊……啊……”Omega在发情期里的生殖感官被放大到了最大，迪克身下的穴口因为达米安之前的抚慰已经完全放松下来，甚至还因为被揉弄太久而微微向外翻开，但alpha插入带给他的快感没有减少分毫。他背靠着达米安，张着大腿缠住阿萨纳西娅的腰，整个人凭借两个alpha手臂的支撑悬在半空中，随着后穴被侵入的节奏而颤抖着，“……啊，哈啊……”  
即使是同时和他们两个人上床，迪克也很少会误认人。达米安喜欢……技巧性地逼出他的反应，而阿萨纳西娅的做爱方式完全不同，她……只追求最效率的那一种——对Omega也对她自己。就像现在这样，她的手掌牢牢托着迪克的臀部使两个人贴在一起，他能感觉到手指掐着臀肉的力度，炙热的硬挺尽数埋在迪克的后穴里小幅地快速顶动。整个后穴都被强壮的阴茎完全撑开，坚硬的前端仿佛直直捅到他身体最深处，每一下都浅浅退出，再用力顶回去……  
快感的刺激过于强烈，以至于残忍。迪克浑身大汗，咽不回去的呻吟一声高过一声。达米安从背后揽着他的腰，去揉他的胸部，舔着他脸上的汗水和津液，在昏暗的灯光下他能清楚看见青年的神情，那因为激情而扭曲的面孔，紧绷着的、优美的大腿和腹肌，在晃动的视野里蒙着一层模糊的光圈，仿佛一场邪恶的梦境。  
什么时候，他们才能从梦里清醒过来。  
阿萨纳西娅节奏丝毫不乱，撞击越来越凶狠，迪克早已经靠后面高潮了好几次，在那样累积的冲击下终于止不住地痉挛起来，双腿从alpha腰侧松开滑落，又被阿萨纳西娅捞起来扯得更开，性器犹如楔子一般钉进他体内， 那种力道和深度令Omega几乎失禁，浑浑噩噩又动弹不得，直到对方闷哼一声猛地拔出涨大的阴茎，抵着他的臀缝用力磨蹭，等一波又一波的射精结束，才喘息着放开他的大腿。  
达米安抱着迪克瘫软无力地身体，慢慢跪到地上。虽然算不上是凌虐，但这场充满暴戾意味的做爱还是刺得他双眼发红，忍不住低声说，“你不要欺负他，阿萨纳西娅……”  
被叫到的人好整以暇地理了理衣服，回过头来居高临下地斜睨着他，“你有什么立场来骂我？把他关在这里的人是你，没看好他的人也是你。”达米安下颌紧紧绷着，脸色发白。  
“再说，我是他的alpha，我清楚他的极限在哪里。”  
达米安一言不发地抱起怀里的人，放到角落的大床上。阿萨纳西娅冷眼看了一会儿他的背影，走到床边坐下，把迪克往怀里扯。  
“你没看到他还没清醒吗？让他休息一会儿。”  
阿萨纳西娅掐着迪克的脸，“你不想知道吗……他被操到受不了的时候是什么样子，我来给你看看吧。”达米安气得嘶声低吼，“你放开他！”  
女alpha完全不受他语气的影响，把Omega的脸凑到他面前，“他会叫你的名字。他一个字都不会跟我说，但有时候受不了了又意识模糊时会叫达米安，达米安。说真的，你是从哪里找来这么一个Omega的，连我都觉得有点可爱了……”  
达米安看起来像是受了极大的打击，他颤抖着摸上眼前人的脸颊，“理查德，我很抱歉……”阿萨纳西娅把迪克塞到他怀里，他毫无反抗地抱住。  
“你知道怎么做就能结束这一切吧。”  
阿萨纳西娅凑过去一边反复舔着迪克的后颈，一边揉捏Omega身上敏感的乳尖和臀部。  
“母亲一直都反对把他留在身边，我想你很清楚她对于视为麻烦的人是怎么处理的……但如果有了奥古家的孩子就不一样了。”  
迪克始终闭着双眼，但身体还是因为信息素的渗入渐渐有了反应，下意识地随着抚摸而喘息律动，催情的甜腻味道开始从他的嘴和后穴里散开。  
“来吧，刚才他的生殖腔就已经打开了。”阿萨纳西娅握住达米安冰凉的手指去摸湿热的穴口，“Omega身上最舒服的地方，你还从来没试过吧。”  
“不，不，我……”达米安额头上全是汗水，内心的煎熬令他看起来痛苦不堪。阿萨纳西娅干脆掰开迪克的臀缝抵上达米安已经忍耐了许久的阴茎，重重按了下去。  
“啊……”两个人都不由自主地呻吟了一声，达米安立刻就不受控制地跟着往柔软湿热的甬道里顶了顶。有那么一刻他抓着迪克腰似乎是要退出来，但阿萨纳西娅按着迪克的肩，一下一下往年轻的alpha阴茎上送，直到他开始主动按着怀里的腰用力顶弄起来。  
情欲是人类最他来深入骨髓的本能，一旦放开就再也难以回头。更何况这催情的气息，温度，触感，对他来说都是梦寐以求的。达米安扶着迪克的头，和他唇齿交缠，心里又是狂喜又是绝望。  
终于迪克慢慢清醒过来，隐约觉得达米安有点不对劲，他推着对方的肩，“达米安，你……”，被阿萨纳西娅捂住了嘴。  
“达米安，如果你真的再也不想失去他的话——就带他一起下地狱吧。”  
达米安心脏疯狂跳动着，滚烫的血液快要把他烧成灰烬。“理查德，”他双眼通红地盯着迪克流泪的双眼，“跟我一起下地狱吧。”  
迪克拼命挺身挣扎，alpha只是埋头一遍遍撞开绞紧的肠壁，重重研磨，直到他失去了力气，被牢牢抓着腰，顶在了最深处的生殖腔里。“我很抱歉……”他听到达米安小声呢喃着，粗大的阴茎头部在他体内涨开，微凉的液体一股一股打在他体内。


End file.
